


null 1

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen, based on other people's work, including some of their OCs, yangsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off the prologues of Rogue Rose by xxnarwhalxx, in which Ruby finds herself expelled from Beacon for dereliction of duty. Determined to be a huntress, she joins an army division comprised solely of criminals that promises a Hunter's license at the end of two years of service. She survives it, and starts a mercenary company with the men she led through death.





	1. from ashes comes... Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rogue Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322434) by xxnarwhalxx. 



> A/N: This story is based on the story Rouge Rose by xxnarwhalxx on ff.net. It is a fantastic story that I strongly recommend and can be found here https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11379550/5/The-Rogue-Rose. This story diverges from Rouge Rose from Stevens’ death in Prologue 4. You should read up to Prologue 4 before this story, but It should still be understandable without it I'll be dropping references and flash backs to previous events (events that happen between the prologue chapters) throughout the opening chapters which should provide enough context . Where this canon differs is outlined in below.  
> The AU from Rogue Rose:  
> • Torchwood does not manipulate Ruby into joining the Atlas Military  
> • Ruby and her men start a mercenary company  
> • Stevens also survives  
> • Generally, Ruby is less aggressive in this fic  
> • Ruby receives greater injuries after the big fight at the end of the prologue  
> • WBY fell apart after Ruby’s departure

_** Atlas Central Hospital: Military Wing ** _

_**Now** _

 

Ruby awoke to a blinding pain splitting her head. The room around her slowly begun to come into focus, the pristine white of the walls and the bright white lights provoking her to migraine to the point of being unbearable. She blinked, once, twice, before finally closing her eyes, dispelling the pain slightly. With her migraine lessened, Ruby became aware of the aches and pains across the rest of her body, oscillating in a dance of unpleasantness across her body. She once more tried to open her eyes and focus, but it was too hard.

She fell back to sleep. It was long and dreamless.

* * *

 

Ruby woke once more, her pain slightly more manageable. It seems her aura had finally caught up to her wounds. She opened her eyes to see a nurse standing at the foot of the bed looking at her inquisitively. She jumped when she saw Ruby’s eyelids moving.

“Oh, you’re awake! How are you feeling, miss?” the nurse asked her, her voice soft and pleasant to Ruby’s ears.

“I-I’m f-fine,” Ruby replied, her mouth parched. “Could I trouble you for a glass of water?” she mumbled.

The nurse’s eyes lit up. “Oh of course, you must be thirsty! And hungry too probably! I’ll be right back,” she replied.

Her absence gave Ruby the chance to observe herself and the room around her. The room was a stock standard hospital room, but she noticed that everything looked more expensive and in better condition than previous hospitals that she had seen. Her body was covered in dressings, but she saw the evidence of the fight on the few visible pieces of skin.

The nurse walked back in with her water and some food, as expected. What Ruby didn’t expect was the train of people that followed her in: Qrow, and Stevens, followed by Ironwood attempting to be inconspicuous at the back. Stevens had a smug smirk mixed with an almost reverent gaze, and Ironwood’s facial features proving that one could grimace cheerfully. And Qrow, just looked angry.

Qrow opened his mouth first, beating the other by a matter of seconds; leaving Ironwood gulping like a fish out of water.

“WHEN I SAID ‘RUBY, YOU’RE PLANNING ON DOING SOMETHING FOOLISH, AREN’T YOU?’ I DIDN’T EXPECT SOMETHING THIS STUPID!” her uncle yelled. He slowly deflated, his anger draining from his face. “Look at you, Rubes. Why’d you have to go and do this? Why Ruby?” Qrow paused once again. "Two years, Ruby. Two years you spent with criminals, fighting battles against the Grim you weren't even supposed even win. Somehow you still come out the other side, alive."

“I’m tired. I’m tired of my fucking semblance. I’m tired of this,” Qrow continued, gesturing at himself, and the room, and one assumed, the world in general.

Ruby tried to respond, but her throat constricted. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She tried to look at Qrow, but tears obscured her view.

Qrow came up to her and hugged her. She broke down in his arms. The strength she’d built up over the past few years, the fearless façade dropped momentarily, as the universe shrunk to her and her uncle, her worries, fears and pains dissolving.

“It’s okay, Rubes. It’s okay,” Qrow chanted softly and nonsensically, as if by saying so he could erase the past two years. She smelt alcohol on his breath—Qrow had been taking to his usual solace, after hearing about what Ruby’s past two years from Stevens.

It seemed to Ruby that she and her uncle spent an eternity in each other’s arms, but it was only a few seconds, her uncle backing away as his tight grip—so tight, as if he feared she would disappear at any moment—caused her to grimace in pain.

Qrow took a step back, pulling his flask out to take a swig. Ruby held her hand out, silently requesting a sip. Qrow looked at her, then to the flask, then to her again. He hesitated, unsure.

“Oh, just give me the fucking flask. I think I deserve a drink after the past few weeks. Hell, I deserve one for the past two years,” Ruby said impatiently.

Qrow’s eyes widened at her language. Before hesitantly passing her the flask. She took a liberal swig, the burn of the amber liquid down her throat comforting Ruby, before passing it back to her Uncle.

Ironwood took this opportunity to say his piece.

“I just want to thank you for your efforts, Ruby,” Ironwood said sincerely. “You’re a hero, and I would give you the highest honour I could, but I can’t given your status as a member of the Redemption Corps. Of course, there is a position waiting for you in the Atlas military if you wish it…” Ironwood trailed off, leaving the question unspoken in the air between them. Ruby didn't respond, deciding to focus on the wall behind Ironwood instead, eyes distant. Ironwood knew a dismissal when he saw one and turned around and silently exited the room.

Qrow took one look at the unspoken words on Stevens’ mouth, and the almost content look on Ruby’s face, and decided to take his leave as well.

“I’ll be around here for the next few days, Ruby. You need anything, call me,” Qrow said as he handed her a scroll. “My number is already on it,” Qrow continued as he turned to leave. As he grabbed the doorknob, he hesitated, turning around.

 “Good luck, with whatever you decide to do now Ruby. Huntress, soldier, whatever. Hopefully, you’ll visit your sister and father—they care about you more than you realise. Don’t shut your family out again. You’ll need us all, family, friend, whatever, in the next few months more than you realise.” Qrow said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you made it here. feedback is appreciated especially since this is my first fic. Future chapters will be longer, just wanted to get this out in the same day I had the idea.


	2. from ashes comes... direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one came really quick, didn't it. not really edited, sorry.

_** Camp Kilo ** _

_**11 months ago** _

_Ruby and Stevens looked out over Camp Kilo and out at the stars from the rooftop of the barracks, sharing in a moment of silent companionship. They took turns taking swigs from a cheap bottle of whisky they had ‘appropriated’._

_“So I guess a congratulations is in order, Captain Rose. Although considering you are essentially in command of 436 men and women, you should really be a Lieutenant Colonel.” Stevens said, breaking the silence._

_“Wouldn’t want God to feel cuckolded or threatened,” Ruby replied, chuckling. She looked over at Stevens and took a moment to really take him in_ _—_ _his sharp angular features, his dark eyes, his wide shoulders. She drank in his features, committing them to memory. She feared that any day would be his last out here in the indifferent wilderness._

_“No, of course, we must fear the almighty Colonel!” Stevens replied theatrically. They both broke down in a rare moment of laughter. After they had recovered, Ruby took a deep breath._

_“I never asked you what your full name was Stevens,” Ruby queried._

_Stevens hesitated, before finally relenting._

_“Phoenix. Phoenix Stevens,” he replied._

_Ruby looked over at him, amused._

_“No way that’s your real name!” Ruby chucked. Stevens went cherry red. “Ohmygoditactuallyis!” Ruby cackled._

_“You tell no one, okay. Or else I’ll mention that time you dressed down that psychopath Abigail with your eyes from across the showers to Evens. And then that time you stared at her butt,” Stevens said menacingly._

_“My lips are sealed, Sir!” Ruby drawled comically._

_“They’d better be,” he murmured._

_“mhm they are indeed,” Ruby drawled enticingly. They had been sitting close before, but now Ruby was getting a little touchy._

_Stevens was no idiot. He knew what Ruby wanted. He just wasn’t sure if she_ _truly_ _wanted it. Or if he even wanted it._

_“You sure about this? I’ve only ever seen you looking at girls,” Stevens said hesitantly._

_“I only started thinking about girls like that when I got here. Lucky me, batting for both teams, so much more choice,” Ruby grinned. “The last time I was this sure, I was threatening to give the recruiter a reason for me to join this fucked up little regiment of murderers if he didn’t let me join without killing him. Just don’t expect this to be a consistently reoccurring thing. I don’t want to ruin our friendship with such a horrid thing as romance._

_Stevens looked her up and down. He looked himself up and down._

_“Oh, what the fuck,” Stevens said resignedly._

_The conversation ended instantly, and they were both relieved that they had brought their bedding up to the roof with them._

* * *

 

_** Atlas Central Hospital: Military Wing ** _

_**Now** _

“86,” Stevens said, jolting Ruby back to reality.

“What?” Ruby asked in return.

“86 men survived the battle,” Stevens said, his face remaining so neutral that it was obviously a forced expression.

“86. Three weeks ago we had 358,” Ruby said, her eyes shut; face downturned. She didn’t cry or scream or show any more emotion then tiredly closing her eyes. She was no longer the emotional teenager that had enrolled at beacon two years earlier than everyone else had, and she had released all the emotion she had built up over the difficult past few weeks during her reunion with Qrow. Now all she had to offer was the broken spirit of a broken person.

She heard the bed squeak as Stevens sat down beside her. They sat there in silent companionship for what once more felt a like an eternity. This time, Ruby was the braver of the two, breaking the silence first.

“I feel like it’s my fault, y’know,” Ruby stated blandly.

“It isn’t,” Stevens said, turning to look at her. “There isn’t much more I can say that isn’t an empty platitude. All I can tell you is that I understand, and most truly compassionate people would feel the same in this situation. That’s not hyperbole, that’s experience; not personal either, since I know my many short fallings. I’ve been here before, for another person who I loved more than anyone else.”

 

>  ‘“My daughter was a huntress. She was a little older than you when she died.”…
> 
> …”If she was a little older than me, then she couldn’t have been…”…
> 
> …”She was a huntress. I don’t care what anyone else says. She was a huntress in every way that mattered.”’

He stopped, stared off in the distance, as if weighing up his worth. Finally, he took a deep breath. And begun.

“We didn’t have much. Her mother…wasn’t there. I was a broken man. PTSD, depression, anxiety, the works. I had been in the military, special ops. They called us the red hand; we were a secret government hit squad. The program had been setup by Jacques Schnee and his minions on the council; Ironwood didn’t even know we existed. They handpicked us from our units, forged a new identity for us, and disappeared us. They told us it was a great honour, that we would protect our nation, yadda, yadda. Shit got worse as time went on. First, it was paramilitary missions, avoiding civilian targets, avoiding deaths. Then we were directed towards the White Fang. Eventually it got to the point we were killing Faunus left, right and centre. I don’t know how many were even White Fang. I was a different man then, even more indifferent. Besides. We were in too deep to leave and survive, and even if we did, and even if we told the world, we’d all be tried for war crimes. I remember one time…there was this orphanage. Apparently it was a front for the White Fang. I don’t believe that bullshit for one second. And we.. we w-” Stevens sobbed. He was holding on the bed for dear life. Whatever came next was bad. Real bad. And his daughter hadn’t even died yet.

She moved closer to him. Rubbed his back softly. It was now her turn to offer inadequate support.

“Whatever, happens…-” Ruby started. “Whatever _happened_ I see you. I see you as you are. Whole. Flawed, but beautiful. Murderer, yet saviour.”

Stevens continued to sob, but in between his sobs he managed to gasp out a horrific story.

“We drew them out, kidnapped one of the chi-child-children. Told them when and where to come. A forest, no witnesses for miles.” Steven said, his voice hoarse from the tears. He seem to steel himself for the next part, his wavering voice even. The memories so horrific, he couldn’t even cry over them.

“Then we hit them with [White Phosphorus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-b7TaLjdXMc). HQ told us that we had to do it, that their intel said that Sienna fucking Khan was hiding at the orphanage alongside the mastermind behind the Vytal Festival Bombings.” Stevens said, devoid of emotion. “But they weren’t. They were civilians,” he continued, grabbing Ruby’s shirt and shaking her. “They were FUCKING civilians. All nine of them. And we hit them with some of the worst shit out there. They were just kind Faunus probably running the orphanage with very little money and having little for themselves. There was not a single weapon and they all looked like there were scared shitless,” Steven let go of her, now shaking uncontrollably himself.

“Next mission we had, we broke into a White Fang base. There was an eight year old Faunus girl, prostrate on the ground in front of us. Arms up in surrender. And the Butcher was with me, the worst of a bad bunch. He was going to shoot her. I shot him first. The rest ran in, saw Butcher supine on the ground, but didn’t see the gun in my hand. Didn’t know it was me. I let them get close, bunch up, then lobbed a grenade at them and sprayed into the debris cloud with a sub-machine gun.” Stevens’ emotions were bouncing all over the place now. Anger, fear, disgust, sadness. “I was about to kill myself with them, but she beg me to stay. To save her. Me, a monster save her? But I had to. And so, I brought her up, best as I could as I was. I got out forged a new identity for myself. But the past caught up. Schnee and Taurus found me. We ran. I had taught her how to survive, but it wasn’t enough. At one point, Schnee killed every single staff at a hotel we were staying at, bombing the building to try and kill us. He probably pinned it on the Fang to further his goals. She blamed herself, couldn’t take it. She- no Eira. Her name was Eira. They got us, in Mistral. She died in a heroic effort to free me. All the shit I’d pulled whilst running got me sent to the Redemption Corps immediately, no trial, no opportunity to say my piece. Too dangerous,” Steven panted. The story taking more out of him than any marathon. He looked at Ruby, fear obvious in his eyes.

She simply hugged him.

“Flawed, yet beautiful,” she murmured into her ear.

Their emotions finally overtook them, fatigue hitting them both like a brick wall. They feel asleep in each other’s arms immediately.

Their dreams were not peaceful.

* * *

 

They woke the next day, still in each other’s arms.

They lay there for the longest time, the solace found better than any drug.

Eventually, Ruby spoke.

“So what are we doing now? What is the rest of the Corps doing?” she asked Stevens.

Stevens looked at her. Really looked.

“Those that are left mostly want to form a mercenary company, if you’ll accept the leadership. A few want to return to their families, but most for one reason or another find their families lost to them, and the rest don’t know how to approach their families, or don’t want to stay with them. They all were freed of the remainder of their two-year sentences and given hunter’s licenses as Ironwood had promised. He did ask me to tell you that it would be nice if you remained together with them to make sure they stay on the right side of the law.” Stevens’ said, his voice light. “In the end, all 86 agreed to stay on. If you’ll lead them. Ironwood said he'd help you set it up. Under the table."

Ruby smiled. It didn’t leave her face for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to that scene from Spec Ops: The Line for inspiring part of Steven's backstory. less angst for the next few chapters. block quote is lifted from Prologue 4 of The Rogue Rose.


End file.
